The best of whats around
by OCFan28
Summary: Years ago the fab four separated for college, now it's time to be brought together. Marissa is trapped in a loveless marriage with 2 daughters. Ryan is just recently divorced with a new son, and Seth and Summer are married with 3 kids. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I have horrible tendancies to quit writing my stories half way through, but I'm going to try really super hard not to do that with this one! haha As always, if your reading, please review!

Its 18 years after graduation, which makes the gang 36 years old. Where has life taken our fantastic four?

"Pleaseeee?" She begged

"Alyssa I said no your father and I agreed on this" Marissa reminded her

"Mom its only like 10,000 you dress me and Chelsea in Gucci and Chanel how is it we can't afford for me to have a car?!" Alyssa complained.

"Lyss no and that is my final answer" Alyssa stopped in the driveway and folded her arms.

"Fine, if I don't get a car, I'll just...just die then!" She stated causing Marissa to laugh

"Alyssa, sweetheart I can assure no one has died from lack of car"

"Maybe so but with no car that means I'll have to walk everywhere therefore increasing my chances of getting hit by a car, how Ironic would that be??" Alyssa pushed.

"Go upstairs put your clothes away and I'll call you when dinner is ready" Marissa informed her as Alyssa walked away letting out a completely exaterated sigh. Mark walked in shortly after the young teen left.

"Hey uh any plans for dinner tonight?" He asked Marissa

"Uh yeah I was thinking Pizza and Salad from Anthony's if that works?"

"Yeah sounds great" He answered before he turned away to walk back into his office.

"Hey" Marissa said as she grabbed him by the waist.

"So I know you've been really caught up with work lately but it's been a while, any chance you'll get done early tonight...maybe a bath some candles just you and me?" She asked. He pulled out of her grip gently.

"I don't think so babe I'm working in overtime with this new case but we'll have our alone time soon I promise...call me for dinner love" He told her before he walked off. She then heard him mention something about Summer having called and to call her back.

Things had really done a 180 ever since the fantastic four graduated from Harbor. Marissa and Ryan decided to part ways before heading to Berkley. They remained as close as ever though. Seth and Summer traveled together to Brown and spent all four years together no break ups no major fights. Marissa met Mark while visiting Seth and Summer one weekend at Brown. She was a sophomore and he was a senior. It was love at first sight and within two years, Marissa found herself dropped out of college, married, and pregnant. Mark pretended to be happy, but Marissa knew deep down this is not how he had planned things. Ryan had graduated from Berkley and was quickly making a name for himself in the Architechture department. The last she heard, he had married a woman he'd met in college Christina was her name she thought, though they had yet to have any kids. Seth and Summer got married right out of college and had three kids Jake was now 11, Brandon 9, and Adrianna was 5. They currently reside in Newport all of which was Summer's idea and took a lot of encouraging and rage black outs to get Seth to agree to it. Marissa and Mark lived in Greenwich, Conneticut. He was a defense attorney and she a stay at home mom. He was against any more kids after Alyssa was born (quite frankly she wasn't even sure he was completely for just one baby) but nine years later, and along came Chelsea Lauren.

"Dinner's ready!" Marissa yelled as she set up the food in the dinning room. It didn't take long for Mark and Chelsea to get in and grab some food, but Alyssa was a different story.

"Where's Alyssa?" Mark asked

"Maybe she didn't hear me she might have her head phones on" Marissa explained just as Alyssa came down.

"Ugh you know I was just talking with Katie and she got a Camry from her parents for her birthday!"

"DAMNIT ALYSSA! Enough with the car talk your mother and I told you a million times you do not need a car now knock it off!" He yelled. Needless to say, dinner was awkwardly silent for the rest of the night. Marissa couldn't remember the last time they were a "happy family".

She tucked the girls into their beds, said their goodnights, and walked down into her bedroom to find Mark sitting in bed working on his laptop.

"So, you wanna tell me what that was all about?" She asked

"What what was about Marissa?"

"Gee I don't know the scene you happened to cause at dinner tonight?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry I just this damn car thing. The kid is a completely spoiled brat she just wants and wants and wants. It's rediculous."

"Well I think you should talk to her tomorrow. Maybe spend some time with her and get to know her, to tell you the truth, I think she's a little scared of you." Marissa admited

"Yeah I uh I'll have to try that" He said before shutting his laptop and turning the light off. Marissa turned to her side, she knew she was trapped in a loveless marriage. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed Ryan. She knew he was truely the only man she had ever really loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Posting again, but if ya'll want more, you're gonna have to step up your game with the comments

When she awoke the next morning, he was gone. She walked over to the closet to grab her robe and found his side of the closet completely empty. She looked over on the edge of the bed and saw a small white envalope.

_Riss-_

_I'm sorry about all of this hunny. But you, the kids, it all got to be too much. I'm just not husband/father material. I've enclosed a check for 150,000 hopefully that combined with the money you could make off of the house will get you through for a while. Take care of the girls and yourself of course._

_Mark_

"He's gone isn't he?" Marissa looked up and saw Alyssa and Chelsea standing in the doorway.

"Come 'mere you two" The girls walked over and curled up with their mother. Marissa kissed their foreheads.

"Were gonna be just fine I promise. You guys have nothing to worry about."

"But where are we gonna live?" Chelsea asked

"Well, we could stay here. Nobody says we have to leave, or..."

"Or what?" Alyssa asked

"Or we could move to California. Be near the beach, Aunt Summer and Uncle Seth, Grandma Julie?" Marissa suggested. Alyssa's eyes lit up at the sound of the idea

"CAN WE ?!" She begged. Marissa smiled

"Yeah of course we can, I think it'll be a great idea.

3 months later...

It only took 3 months for Marissa's 'leave it to beaver' house to sell, but it felt like a lifetime for everyone who was so anxious to get back to California. They had purchesed a modest 4 bedroom 3 bath house in Newport and were just finishing last minute packing before they headed off on their big trip.

"Now Marissa you know I don't wanna be the one to say I told you so" Julie reminded her over the phone

"But you will anyway Mother"

"I just I mean come on Marissa he insisted that everyone keep the Cooper last name, that wasn't a dead give away?"

"Anyway! How is everybody in Newport?" Marissa asked

"Oh ya know same as usual everybody's got new noses, new tummies, new boobs. Nothing new really. But I am so glad your moving back sweetheart, It is gonna be so great to see my girls again!" She cooed

"Yeah were uh were excited about moving back. The girls are looking forward to seeing you too." Marissa told her

"Ya know Ryan was asking about you the other day..."Julie casually slipped in. Marissa felt her heart stop for a brief second.

"Really?"

"Yeah I told him you and the kids were moving back"

"Well what did he say whats he been up to?" She asked

"Uh he's divorced now, and I know he's real excited to see you. I mean it has been 10 years, the kid hasn't even met Chelsea"

"Yeah I know it's been a while...listen though I gotta go were all set to leave and you know its gonna take us a while. But I'll see you when I get there mom"

"Alright sweetie, I love you"

"I love you too mom" She hung up the phone and turned around to see Alyssa and Chelsea all packed and ready to go.

"Ready girls?" She asked

"Ready!" They chimed.

"Mommy how long does it take to get to California?" Chelsea asked.

"About 3 days" Alyssa told her.

"3 DAYS!?" The 7 year old shreiked causing Marissa to laugh

"Come on you two, we have a long journey ahead of us"

Sure enough, the trio had arrived to California after a grueling 3 day road trip. They had barely even begun setting up, when they were informed of their plans to attend a family brunch at the Cohen's the next morning.

"Who is that?!" Seth whispered;he and Summer were stationed at the kitchen and looking out as the girls entered the house.

"Probably Alyssa if I had to guess" Summer replied

"God, she looks like Kaitlin Cooper reincarnated" He mentioned

"Don't even say it Cohen this world can barely handle one Mini Coop"

"Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll only take after her looks"

"Hey guys what are you doing hidding out in here?" Marissa asked as she made her way into the kitchen

"COOP!" Summer squealed as she ran over to her best friend that she hadn't seen in 5 years.

"Hey Sum, Seth how are you guys?" She asked

"Great great, uh huh. Listen Marissa I have to ask, uh the tall lanky brunette you came in with that is uh Alyssa correct you didn't like trade her in or anything?" Seth questioned.

"COHEN! God that is like so rude what is the matter with you??" Summer asked as she hit him in the chest.

"Wow, things really haven't changed around here. And yes Seth, that is Alyssa. Puberty happened be glad you missed it" She explained.

"Oh believe me I am"

"So where's Ryan?" Marissa asked casually

"Oh just pulling a Sandy Cohen and out saving the angst ridden children of Newport. Nah actually he just went to pick up Shaun he should be here any minute though" Seth informed her

"Who's Shaun?" Alyssa asked as she made her way into the conversation

"Oh right you guys didn't hear about Shaun. Yeah he's Ryan's adopted son. He got him about 2 years ago after he divorced Christina, I think he's about 16 or 17 now"

"Huh, interesting. Well I'm gonna go freshen up real quick I'll be right back" Alyssa said just before the door swung open.

"Hello anybody home?" The voice bellowed

"Were in the kitchen man" Seth called out. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. His beauty captivated her.

"Hey Ryan" He was dead silent not being able to even open his mouth

"Ryan Marissa said hi at this point in the conversation, it would generally be expected for you to say Hi back" Seth reminded him causing Marissa to laugh.

"Oh wonderful everybody's here. Why don't we get started then" Kirsten said as she and Sandy entered the kitchen.

"Where's Alyssa?" Sandy asked

"Oh she's just upstairs freshening up she should be right back down" Marissa told him just as she rounded the corner.

"Hey everybody" Shaun turned around and looked up at her. Just like his father, he was speachless.

"Hi I'm Shaun I don't think we've met. I'm Ryan's son" He said introducing himself to her.

"Alyssa Cooper, I'm Marissa's daughter" She told him. Seth looked over to Summer and kissed her.

"Ahh my little Summerith and you said this Summer would be boring fear not my dear!"

"Can it Cohen"


	3. Chapter 3

I am so0o0o0o sorry! I wasn't getting reviews, and it seemed like no one was reading, so I stopped the story. I have many chapters written already so the story will move forward. Keep up the reviews guys!

"It's so good to see you again" He told her as they sat out on the porch facing the pool.

"I know it feels like forever since I've seen you" Marissa added.

"Well, 10 years is quite some time Marissa" He reminded her.

"Ryan, I wanted to come and visit a million times. Mark just held us back. But i'm here now" She told him. He leaned in slowly and kissed her lips. Suddenly everything stopped in that moment. Marissa pulled back and smiled. Ryan looked over her shoulder and saw the kids shadows from the poolhouse. They were sitting on the floor laughing about something.

"I better go grab Shaun and get him home, ya know school tomorrow and everything" He explained.

"Yeah I'm sure Alyssa is freaking out about her first day" Marissa agreed.

They said their goodbyes to everybody and got all the kids pilled into the car as they drove off into the night. Ryan turned to Shaun who had his face pressed up against the window.

"Ya know we do need to talk about this buddy"

"Dad there's nothing to talk about" He stated.

"Shaun come on now. I once was your age, and I know what its like to fall for a Cooper girl. I'm warning ya kid, you don't know what your getting yourself into"

"Dad its cool Alyssa and I are just friends. I promise"

The next day

"Hey Marissa um is Alyssa ready for school?"

"Hey Shaun yeah she should be all set to go. Why don't you come on in" He entered the house just as she made her way downstairs.

"Okay I'm ready bye mom!"

"Woah no kiss?" She asked. Alyssa sighed before quickly turning around and kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Have a good day!" Marissa called out.

They were silent the entire car ride over and when they pulled up to Harbor, Alyssa felt her heart jump into her throat.

"This is school?" She asked.

"Yeah...didn't you see it when you came for registration?" He asked

"Yeah of course I just, I mean nobody was here at registration"

"Don't worry Alyssa, your gonna be just fine. Shaun watch out for her" Ryan commented

"Yeah Dad don't worry I got her"

"Bye guys I'll see ya later"

All eyes were on the two as they walked up into school, it was rare that Harbor got a new student so naturally, they were curious. Alyssa felt like she was on display at the circus as she followed behind Shaun through the hallway.

"Kristy!" She heard him call out to a pretty brunette at the end of the hall

"Hey Atwood whats going on?"

"Kristy this is my friend Alyssa she just moved here from Connecticut and since you have first period free I was hoping maybe you could show her around this morning?" He asked

"No problem kid you go have fun in Bio I'll help out" She told him.

"Thanks I owe you!" He called out as he left down the hall leaving Alyssa scared and alone. She looked over at Kristy who extended her hand out.

"Hi! I'm Kristy Laurenzo I'lll be your personal tour guide this morning!" She exclaimed in an extremely perky voice.

"Don't worry girl, I promise you I'm not really like that. Come on let's roll"

Alyssa was having an okay first day at Harbor. Her teachers were a lot harder, but everyone seemed to be pretty nice and she was sure she would grow to like Kristy. As she stood at her locker putting books away however, things took a turn for the worse.

"Hey new girl" A lanky blonde called out causing Alyssa to turn around.

"Me?" She asked

"Yeah, you. You friends with Shaun Atwood?"

"Um yes I mean no I uh I think?"

"Well let me give you a few pointers, I get your new to Harbor and everything, but Shaun Atwood is mine so you best back off if you know whats best" She threatened.

"Hey Tara you wanna chill? Don't worry I'll give your girl the scoop" Kristy informed her. The young girl looked back at Alyssa.

"You just remember what I told you new girl" She said before walking off. Alyssa finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Making friends I see?" Kristy asked.

"Who was that?" Alyssa asked.

"Thats Tara Campbell, she's had an obsession with Shaun ever since freshman year, she's got this sick idea that their together or something I don't know she's messed up. Anyway come on girl its time I introduced you to everybody" She said as they sat down to have lunch.

"Ladies this is Alyssa and she is a friend of Atwood's. She just moved here from Connecticut. Lyss this is Amber, Emily, Katie, Alexis, Madison, and Courtney" Kristy Introduced. The girls spent the entire lunch period talking things up and getting to know who Alyssa was. She made a mental note to thank Shaun for all he had done for her. Just as the bell rang and the girls went their seperate ways, Kristy turned and faced Alyssa.

"Hey Lyss?"

"Yeah?"

"There's gonna be a party this weekend at my beach house this weekend, the girls and I talked it over, and we all agreed that we wanted you to come. Are you in?" Kristy asked. Alyssa stood there stunned.

"Yeah. this weekend. Uh-huh" She replied. Kristy shook her head and laughed.

"Alright girl I'll see you there"

"Hey how's the first day going?" Shaun asked as he came up behind her.

"Hey oh its going great, Kristy's really nice. Everybody is. Things are really starting to fall into place, thank you for everything"

"Not a problem"

"Um so what are you doing tonight?" Alyssa asked, willing to take a chance.

"Uhh nothing?"

"Feel like a late night meeting at the beach tonight?"

"I like your thinking. I'll pick you up around 9?"

"I'll be waiting" She smirked as she walked away, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

She looked in the mirror for the millionth time to examine her outfit. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back tightly in a pony tail revealing her Chanel earings and necklace. She had layered two low cut pink Hollister tank tops over a gray ruffled and layered Tommy Hilfigure skirt. To complete the outfit, she threw on some white flip flops. She looked in the mirror one last time before seeing his car pull up across the street. She grabbed her purse and quickly snuck out through the window.

"Hey Atwood, nice ride" She said as she entered the car.

"What is it with you girls and calling me that?" He asked

"I don't know it does have a nice ring to it though" She smiled

"One last question before we go" She started.

"Yes?"

"You don't have your license do you?"

"I have my provisional license..."

"That'll do for now"


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's your story?" She began

"Wow, you don't waste any time do you?"

"Well, I don't see any reason to beat around the bushes here"

"No your right, my mom she was addicted to coke and she uh she sold herself to keep up with her drug habit. My dad didn't wanna deal with that anymore, so he left. And he never bothered to take me with him. Neighbors finally caught on to what was happening and so I was shoved off to foster care. A few years there, and then Ryan adopted me. That was the best thing that could have ever happened to me." He explained. Alyssa turned her head to the side.

"Jeeze, every problem I ever had seems completely trivial to your problems" She admitted.

"Well, whats your story?" He asked.

"My mom met my dad when she was in college. She went to Berkley he went to Brown. She met him when she was visiting Seth and Summer. They dated for a few years and she got pregnant with me. They got married and moved to Conneticut. As I got older, I realized my dad never wanted kids. That became extremely aparent when my sister was born. Pretty soon our family just fell apart I guess. Its funny, I used to think my story was so horrible, but then I listen to you tell your story, and it doesn't even compare. I can't even imagine what you've been through."

"It doesn't matter what I've been through, whats in the past is in the past. I don't need you to feel sorry for me, because I don't feel sorry for myself. I have a great life here in Newport. And tonight I get to be here with the most beautiful girl." He told her. She turned red and looked down.

"What, whats wrong?" He asked.

"Its just...nobody's ever called me beautiful before" She told him. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek.

"I think your very beautiful" He said before he leaned in to kiss her. She pulled back slightly after a few seconds.

"I've never kissed anyone before" She admitted sheepishly. He smiled as he put his hands on her waist.

"It's okay I promise, you just need a little practice." He said as he leaned her back onto the blanket. They soon became lost in each other. Alyssa picked up quickly and loved how good it felt just being with him. It wasn't long however before they were interupted.

"Alright you two shows over get up now" Ryan stated sternly.

"Okay so let me see if I got this straight, I tell you to stay away from Alyssa, and then you go and take the car, drive illegally to the beach and make out with her. Is there anything else I left out?" Ryan asked as he and Shaun sat at the kitchen table.

"Dad I'm sorry. I understand what you went through with Marissa, but Alyssa she's not like that I swear"

"Shaun are you kidding me, this is the EXACT to a t situation. The good guy with the bad boy image meets the Newport princess. She's dangerous Shaun mock my words"

"Dad! She's 16 years old and she is the most beautiful sweetest girl I have ever met, she is far from dangerous. I love you Dad, and I respect your rules 100 but I cannot stop seeing Alyssa, I think I'm falling in love with her" Shaun told him. Ryan sighed.

"Look I can't make you doing anything you don't want to do, actually I take that back, I can. But in this case I'm gonna let you make your own decision. But I'm telling ya buddy. I warned you on this one..."

"You are so grounded Alyssa Michelle. Do you have any idea what its like to wake up in the middle of the night and realize your daughter isn't in her bed?? No of course you don't! Ugh look it's late, just go to bed, we'll discuss this in the morning" Marissa explained.

As part of her punishment, Alyssa was ordered to stay home Friday night to watch Chelsea while Marissa and Ryan went out to dinner. She was extremely thankful that Kristy's party wasn't until Saturday night.

"Wow mom you actually look hott tonight!" Alyssa complimented

"Um thanks Lyss...oh honey that's Ryan I just gotta finish putting my earings on can you grab the door?" She asked. Alyssa walked back downstairs and grabbed the door to find Ryan in black dress pants and a blue dress shirt.

"Geeze Ry, you clean up well" She admitted causing him to laugh slightly.

"Thanks Alyssa your mother around or do I get stood up tonight?"

"Very funny I'm right here" She said as she made her way down the stairs in a simple black dress.

"Just like I remembered" He whispered.

"Okay now I don't know what time we'll be back, but I have my cell with me so call me if you need anything. Make sure you guys eat dinner there's money on the table for pizza. Oh and put Chelsea in bed around 9 okay?" Marissa asked

"Got it and you crazy kids try to be back at a decent hour you know I can't sleep until you get home. If your not back by 2 I'll have to assume your lying in a ditch somewhere and call the police. Have a nice night!"

He blindfolded her when they got into the car, and by this point, she had become slightly annoyed.

"Why do I need to have this damn thing on me, were just going to the arches" She insisted.

"What makes you think were going to the Arches?" He questioned

"You told me you were taking me out to our favorite restaurant..."

"Well then aparently you and I have a different favorite restaurant" He replied. He put the car in park and helped her out guiding her along. She could hear the waves crashing and smell the beach.

"When did we ever go to a restaurant by the beach?" She asked. He removed her bildfold to reveal a tiki hut complete with wine and dinner. Her jaw dropped as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lead her towards the structure.

He hands were lost in his hair and soft moans escaped her mouth as he left light feathery kisses along her chest. She soon reached for his belt buckle. The years of sexual tension that had been built up, was finally about to be released.

"Maybe we should eat first" He whispered.

"Suddenly not so hungry" She replied as she arched her body back. He was well on his way to getting her out of her dress when her cell phone started vibrating.

"Don't" He told her.

"Wasn't thinking about it" She told him. He began sucking on her neck when the vibration began again.

"Ugh look its the house let me just take this it could be important" She whispered breathlessly.

"Hello?" She answered

"MOM!" Alyssa screamed.

"Alyssa whats wrong?" Marissa asked as she shot upward.

"Mom there's so much blood and Chelsea won't answer me mom I don't know what to do!!" She sobbed.

"Alyssa listen to me, call 911 and I will meet you at the hospital okay?? call an ambulance!!" She yelled. Hanging up the phone she stood up and began throwing on clothes.

"I'm sorry about this I really am" Marissa cried.

"It's okay it's alright I'll drive you to the hospital"

"God, things were just so much easier before we had all these responsibilities. I keep forgetting were not 16 anymore Ryan" He wasn't sure just what she ment by that, but there was no time to analyze her comments.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at the Emergency Room to find Alyssa sobbing with one of the nurses. The scene made Marissa assume the worst.

"Alyssa!" She yelled. Alyssa turned around and ran towards her mother burrying herself into her chest.

"Mrs. Cooper I assume?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah thats me"

"I'm Doctor Michael Allen I've been treating Chelsea tonight"

"Is my baby okay?" She asked.

"Your daughter is just fine. She stepped on a piece of broken glass tonight, split her foot right open. She most likely passed out from seeing that much blood escaping her body. But she's awake and just got stitches in her and you can probably take her home in about an hour once they finish putting a cast on her foot" He explained.

"Thank you doctor I really appreciate it"

"Its not a problem"

They walked over to the room to find the 7 year old perfectly content playing with a bunny one of the nurses had given her.

"Hey baby girl" Marissa said as she opened the curtain and walked inside

"You gave us quite a scare tonight Chels" Ryan stated

"I'm okay Ryan, but will you sign my cast when its finished?" She asked

"Of course sweetheart anything for you" He responded.

"Hey can I talk to you real quick?" Marissa asked him.

"Yeah sure" He said as they moved outside.

"Look about what I said tonight" She started.

"Hey don't worry about it, you were completely right. Were older now, more responsibilities. But we both want this to work, so we'll find a way. Were just gonna have to work harder then before." He reminded her. She kissed him gently, careful not to get too heated.

"I do want this, I want you. And I am willing to make this work. Tomorrow night, the kids are going to a party, and my mom has volunteered to watch Chelsea. Rain check?"

"You bet"

Both girls were nervous, each for their own reasons. Marissa was pretty sure tonight was going to be the night and Alyssa, well she was going to a Newport party, anything could happen. Marissa and Ryan unfortunately, were roped into having a quick family dinner with Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, and Summer before heading out on their own.

L A T E R T H A T N I G H T

"Hey Atwood glad you could make it" Kristy said as as she walked over and hugged Shaun.

"Oh you know I'd never miss a famous Kristy Laurenzo Newport party"

"Yeah nice one listen your boys are over by the keg and we got your girl here for the night so go have fun and leave us girls to gossip"

"Go easy on her now Kris..." He reminded her.

"So Marissa tell me how's it feel being back in Newport again?" Sandy asked.

"It feels amazing, Connecticut was great and all, but being back here really makes me realize just how much I've missed California and being with my family" She responded.

The family was having a wonderful evening just enjoying each other's company. They were just onto dessert when Ryan's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered

"Dad, its me Shaun"

"Hey whats going on kid?"

"Um listen do you think you could pick me and Alyssa up at Kristy's, I think she's passed out..." Shaun explained. Ryan's eyes immediately darted to Marissa who was laughing and joking around with Summer. He couldn't hurt her like that.

"Yeah I'll be right there"

"Everybody I am incredibly sorry, I really have to go help out with a client right now, Sandy, Kiersten thank you for dinner it was amazing. Again I apoligize incredibly for not being able to stay longer" He explained as he got up out of his chair to leave. Before Marissa could even get a word in, he was gone.


End file.
